


Nameless

by Skywinder



Series: Tales From the Crypt [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crypt, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-War, Tales From the DeceptiCrypt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/pseuds/Skywinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within the Decepticon Crypt, among all the statues marking the graves of the dead, lies one particular statue.  Half-built, with no inscription to say whose ashes lie within.  But as one youngling is about to learn, even the unknown have a story, and sometimes the past is a bitter tale indeed for both the living and the dead.</p><p>Fic for grayseeker's DeceptiCrypt Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to take part in grayseeker's Decepticrypt challenge once I remembered how much I enjoyed the writing of Pariah's 13th chapter, not to mention the posting of it at Halloween a couple years back. Hope you all enjoy this Halloween offering.
> 
> Not going to be naming characters through most of this, in part because it will give things away. But I will be providing clues here, so you can come up with all the guesses you like before I do the reveal. :)

* * *

_"Be hole, be dust, be dream, be wind,_  
_Be night, be dark, be wish, be mind,_  
_Now slip, now slide, now move unseen,_  
_Above, beneath, betwixt, between."_  
~Neil Gaiman, "The Witch's Headstone," _The Graveyard Book_

 _"I am bound to a task, as I am bound to this place."_ \- Mercedes Lackey, _Bardic Voices: The Robin and the Kestrel_ (spoken by Skull Hill Ghost)

* * *

Somewhere deep below the ruins of Kaon lies a solemn place, one few are aware of, and even fewer visit.

If one were to enter, the first thing they would see is a torch, lit by some unknown source, sitting in the center of the room. Glancing around reveals niches where statues stand, each one facing the flame. On many of the pedestals are etched the individual designations, with others remaining blank. Some of those with designations appear to have dates with others just bearing the names. One statue seems incomplete, but a closer look reveals damage to the top of the legs, as if part had been torn away..

A doorway lies just beyond the other side of the flame, leading into another room, where more statues can be seen if one goes far enough into look, and beyond that lies yet another door with yet more, each room being progressively larger than the last. Smaller torches line the walls of those rooms. A thick layer of dust is seen on the floors, seemingly undisturbed. The atmosphere is stale. All signs indicate that no one has seemingly been here in a very long while.

It is a dank, empty place. One that even the Autobots do not seem aware of, or if they are, have chosen to leave it in peace for whatever reason. Even so, those who do come from time to time do so in secret, unwilling to draw attention from the new regime for fear their loyalties will be questioned.

This place is known to Decepticons as The Crypt, home to their dead. 

A place that isn't as silent as it seems, as one young mech is about to discover...

* * *

A youngling shuttleframe stepped into the main chamber of the crypt, his optics darting around. _Whoa_ , he thought as took in the sight of all the statues. _It's even bigger than Octane said it was._

About an orn ago, he and his Creator had come into Kaon on Octane's ship, and had been waiting there while he'd headed over to the outskirts on business. While the youngling had wanted to explore, his Creator had said no, and his companion had agreed with him.

 _Not safe_ , they'd said, though they hadn't explained why.

 _Creator never lets me go anywhere when we come to Cybertron_ , the youngling thought, a little petulantly. _Just because_ he _doesn't like to go anywhere doesn't mean I should have to stay on the ship, too._

That was also something else the young shuttle didn't understand. His Creator would leave the ship to visit whenever they visited a spaceport or other planet, but whenever they came to Cybertron, he'd completely refuse and wouldn't say why. 

But Octane knew, the youngling was sure of it, given he didn't argue or insist on Creator leaving the ship. He would just look at his Carrier and nod, an odd look in his optics. The youngling thought it was a sad look, sometimes.

This time, though, the shuttle mechling was determined to go exploring. Octane had told him a lot of stories of this area when he'd been a Sparkling. Many had involved this Crypt. Creator hadn't been happy when he'd first heard Octane telling him those particular stories. He'd yelled at their friend for "frightening" him.

But he hadn't been frightened, not really. _Though..._ the white and blue mechling looked around. _It is kind of creepy..._ Maybe it _hadn't_ been such a good idea after all to sneak out while Creator was in recharge...

After a moment, he shook his head quickly and a determined look came onto his face. _No. Creator isn't scared of anything and I won't be, either._

The shuttle mechling stepped down hard into the room, stirring up the dust, some of which got into his intakes, causing him to cough. The sound echoed around the room, bouncing off the walls and into the other rooms beyond.

The moment it subsided, the young mech looked around nervously. One thing Octane had made clear in his stories about the tomb was that one should _never_ disturb the dead.

 _"You never know if there's a spirit there who'll take offense,"_ he'd said. 

Of course, that had been been the statement his Creator had overheard and yelled at Octane over.

But there was no sign of anything. The shuttle youngling took a huff of air through his intakes...

"Are you lost, young one?"

The shuttleframe yelped and whirled around, his wings clamping down on his back.

For a moment, he saw nothing. Then, a far larger mech walked through the doorway of the room just beyond.

The youngling's optics widened. _Where did he come from?_ he thought, a shiver running down his backstruts. He couldn't really see the mech too well, as he seemed to be keeping to the shadows cast by the torch, but from what the young mech could see, this mech stood taller than his own Creator and, judging by how the shadows looked, also had wings. His optics were bright, and as they focused on the young blue and white mechling, seemed to grow sad.

Before the youngling could find a way to reply, the taller mech spoke. "Are you lost?" he asked again.

Numbly, the young mech shook his head. "No," he managed to croak out. "Just wanted to explore."

"Ah." The taller flightframe cocked his head slightly, the sad look never leaving his optics. "You shouldn't be here," he said after a moment had passed by in silence. As the youngling seemed like he was about to ask why the other had said that, he continued: "These ruins aren't safe. Many Empties live in the abandoned buildings." He paused. "Do your Creators know you're here?"

The youngling shuttle shuddered at the mention of Empties. His Creator had at least told him about _those_ , and Octane had emphasized the danger of these mechs. While they weren't seen as much now that the war was over and energon was more plentiful, some still remained. They went after mechs for their energon, and had been known to kill them just to get it.

He was beginning to wish he'd never left the ship. He wouldn't have if he'd known about the Empties. His Creator would _kill_ him once he found him...

Glumly, he shook his head, even as a voice inside his head was screaming that he shouldn't be admitting that to a total stranger, much less be _talking_ to him. "Only one Creator, and no, he doesn't. He's gonna be so mad at me." He shot a wary look at the other being, and braced himself to run.

But the other mech just smiled sadly. "If you have only one Creator, you must be very important to him."

The young Cybertronian just nodded, still warily, but made no further reply.

The larger flightframe just made a sound that sounded like a sigh. "I know what you're thinking, young one. And I won't hurt you."

Seeing from the expression on the mechling's face that he didn't quite believe that, he cast his gaze around the room. Finally, it landed on a statue that seemed incomplete. He walked over to it, the young mech watching him all the way. After he reached the statue, he looked back at the blue and white youngling. "I'm sure your Creator must be looking for you by now. While we wait for him, would you like to hear a story about this statue?"

Whatever the youngling had been expecting, he was pretty sure it hadn't been _that_ question. He didn't move at first, torn between his fear of this unknown mech and place and his innate curiosity to know something, anything about this place that wasn't in Octane's stories.

Curiosity won out, and he moved slowly over to where the adult mech stood, watching carefully for any signs that the other was about to grab him.

But the other mech hadn't moved, his optics never leaving the incomplete statue. The youngling looked at the pedestal, which was blank. "There's no name here," he whispered.

"Yes," was the equally soft reply.

"But why?" The question escaped him before he could stop himself.

The elder mech frowned, and his optics grew dark. The smaller flightframe braced himself to run once more, but the other mech made no sudden moves. He only said coldly, "Because the Decepticons wanted him forgotten."

The young mechling thought back to the histories of the war that his Carrier had taught him. While he didn't really like the Autobots, he'd certainly made it clear that the Decepticons were mechs that one should _never_ cross. Not if you wanted to live, he'd said.

Now that he thought about it, Carrier had mentioned he'd fought in the war, but had never said what side he'd been on. Or why he'd left before war's end. When asked, his Carrier had just smiled wearily and had muttered something about receiving one Pit of a wake-up call. Something in his Creator's optics had prevented him from asking further.

Turning his attention back to the statue, the small shuttle asked only, "Why? What did he do that was so bad that they'd give him an incomplete statue? And erase his name?"

The older mech turned his gaze, calm now, back to the white and blue flightframe. A bitter smile crossed his features. Turning his focus back to the half-built statue, he replied softly, "This crypt marker belonged to a Seeker. This mech was the fastest there ever was. He was also one of the strongest fighters the Decepticons had. Clever and capable, he tore his way through the battlefield, leaving a trail of death in his wake. This Seeker was considered unstoppable and for a time was looked on well by the High Command, even as the Autobots came to fear and hate him in equal measure.

"He was also very ambitious, and sought to win his way to the leadership by any means that he could. He would kill or discredit all those who stood in his way as he rose to the top of the ranks. Eventually, he became the Second in Command of the Decepticons. Only one obstacle stood between he and the leadership." His fists clenched. "A mech known as Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons."

The youngling's violet optics widened. He knew who _that_ mech was, all right. "He tried to fight _him_?!" he gasped.

"Yes," the taller flightframe replied calmly. "Over and over again. And when that failed, he began resorting to assassination attempts. But they too failed. You see, he'd made so many enemies in his rise to the top, that those who _he'd_ betrayed turned on _him_. Those who remained his allies were too afraid for themselves to make any real attempts to help. Even so, he never quit trying, not even after the war moved off Cybertron to another planet, called Earth. It was there that everything changed..." his voice trailed off.

"What happened?"

The other flier turned his gaze back to him. "On Earth, the tide began turning against the Decepticons. The Autobots allied with the dominant race on the planet, and over time, were able to utilize it in order to gain the upper hand against their enemies. The Seeker became desperate; some said he went nearly mad in his desperation. His schemes became more convoluted, and fell apart quickly whenever he put them into action. The punishments he received became more and more severe. In turn, he lashed out at many of his remaining allies. Most, in disgust, walked away for good. Only a handful were willing to put up with his rages. One in particular became a lifeline for him." Another sad smile.

The youngling was listening very attentively now, all fear and suspicion of the taller flier vanished. Noticing this, the wide-winged mech continued. "The Seeker didn't realize it at the time, for he'd been hurt by this particular mech, also a flier, before. That flier didn't approve of his being involved in the war, hated what he'd become, yet he couldn't forget they'd once been friends, and he did everything he could to get through to the Seeker, even knowing that their meetings were dangerous. For you see," the other mech took a deep intake now, "that flier, a shuttle, also joined the war, but on the other side. He joined...thinking it would send a message to his old friend. It did. The wrong one." The smile became bitter. "For several Earth years, they fought, but finally disillusionment set in for them both, and they reconciled."

The bitter smile became softer, more sad.

"Eventually, the shuttle decided to leave the war behind, but kept in touch with the Seeker, knowing he needed someone to vent to, someone who would listen to him. This became even more important when the Decepticons returned to Cybertron, and prepared for what would become their final victory, though not a decisive one, as it turned out."

The young shuttle was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

The reply was amused. "I'm coming to that, youngling." After a pause, he continued, more seriously: "They attacked Autobot City on Earth, hijacking a non-sentient shuttle and killing the Autobots onboard in order to come in undetected. It almost worked, but someone caught on early and an alarm was raised. Not soon enough, for the Decepticons were able to do a lot of damage and many were killed before reinforcements arrived. During the second part of the battle, both faction leaders were mortally injured. On the way back to Cybertron in their own transport, Megatron and several others who were injured during the battle were thrown out of the hatch and left floating in space. Left to die."

The flier was quiet a moment, but the small shuttleframe didn't say anything, just still stood there listening with rapt attention. With a shake of his head, a strange half-smile on his face, the older mech took up the story once more. "The shuttle didn't know all this at the time. He was on his way back to Cybertron, having learned a few old friends from the Autobots were on the planet and he decided to visit. When he couldn't raise them, he went to the Decepticon stronghold of Darkmount, and sent a comm. to the Seeker, who told him what had happened. He also admitted to the shuttle that he had finally killed Megatron, but all he'd felt afterward, he said, was hollow. As though it didn't really matter anymore, and he didn't know why. He asked the shuttle to stay close by for a short while, which he did. But it didn't last."

"Why?"

The taller flightframe's face darkened. "The Unicronians arrived, led by Galvatron. The Seeker and the shuttle were caught conversing, and Galvatron fired on them both."

The youngling froze.

"Afterwards, the ashes were entombed within this pedestal, and as per custom, the Constructicons began the task of working on the markers of those who'd fallen. But when Galvatron learned that they were building the Seeker's marker, he ordered it stopped. The Seeker was a traitor and didn't deserve the honor of a name or monument, he said. Knowing what he was capable of if he was defied, they did as ordered.

"Shortly afterwards...well, I'm sure you know from your histories what happened next, youngling."

The youth nodded numbly. The attack by Unicron, and the fierce fighting where even more fell before the Planet Killer was defeated with the help of the new Prime and the Matrix, and the Decepticons were exiled. Some, those who'd surrendered, both before and after Galvatron's death were allowed to return, along with those who'd defected. Octane was one of those who'd defected, though he didn't know why.

"What was the Seeker's name? And the shuttle's?" he whispered curiously.

The flightframe bowed his head and off-lined his optics. "Their names were-"

"Skyblaze! Skyblaze, where are you?!"

Both heads turned at the sound of the unexpected voice coming down the tunnel into the main room of the crypt. A harsh, yet also worried sounding, voice.

"It's Creator," the young mech called Skyblaze whispered, not noticing the other mech had tensed at the sound of the voice. Moving away from the taller flightframe, he called out, "Carrier! I'm in here!"

A moment later, two sets of footsteps could be heard coming hurriedly down the tunnel, one sounding half-clicking, the other heavy treaded. A moment later, a red and white Seeker appeared in the doorway, Octane just behind him. The moment that he saw Skyblaze, his Creator just ran forward and hugged him tight. "Primus, Skyblaze! What were you thinking going off like that by yourself in such a dangerous place?! Do you have any idea how worried I was when I woke up and found you gone?! I thought perhaps one of my former comrades or enemies had gotten aboard and taken you."

"You had us both worried, kid," the gray and purple triple-changer said, a serious look on his face. "When your Carrier called me and said you were missing, I had all I could do to calm him down so he could open the bond to find you. Know you like to explore, but you really shouldn't have gone off by yourself. Kaon's never been safe; even before the war, it was known as the Cesspool of Cybertron."

"Yeah. The mech who found me in here said something like that, too," Skyblaze said a little sheepishly.

"What mech?!" his Carrier said, wings bracing, tone tinged with anger and fear.

"The flier over there who was telling me the story about that statue..." Skyblaze turned and pointed towards the half-built statue, his Carrier and Octane both looking in the direction he was pointing.

There was no one there. And for the first time, Skyblaze noticed there were no footprints in the dust but his own, Octane's and his Carrier's. He felt something cold creep up his backstrut.

"Skyblaze..." began Octane a little impatiently.

Before he could say anything more, Skyblaze interrupted angrily, glaring at Octane now. "There was a mech here! He was a flier, I think a shuttle like me because of how his wings were shaped. He was taller than Carrier and was white with blue optics! He was telling me the story of that nameless Seeker statue over there!"

Both froze at the description of the mech that Skyblaze had provided. A strange look passed between them, but before Skyblaze could ask what was the matter, Octane spoke up, his voice now a little nervous. "I think we'd better go. Now."

"Yes." Skyblaze's Creator sounded just as disturbed, but there something in the tone that warned his mech Creation not to argue with him. "That is a _very_ good idea, Octane. We'll talk back at the ship, Skyblaze." The last words were spoken in a near-whisper.

Skyblaze just nodded (still a little unnerved by what had just happened), and without another word, the three of them moved quickly back into the tunnels leading to the surface, not sparing a glance back.

All of them were completely unaware that they were being watched.

By a ghost with tired blue optics.

* * *

_So_ that _is his name. Skyblaze_ , Skyfire thought sadly as he watched them go.

He'd recognized the young mechling the moment he'd seen him. The shuttle had looked so much like him, right down to his facial features. And he had Starscream's blue forearms and feet. Not to mention the combined color of their optics...

It had been mostly true, what he'd told Skyblaze. He'd only edited it enough so that with luck, Skyblaze would never know that the fearsome SIC of the Decepticons, the one considered dead to Cybertron, was the Creator who Skyfire could tell with just that brief glimpse loved him fiercely.

The orn Galvatron had caught them both was also the orn that Starscream had learned he was carrying, the orn that he'd thrown caution to the winds and gone looking for Skyfire to tell him, panicked, knowing what their brief coupling a few day cycles before, after he'd confessed how empty he'd been the moment after he'd thrown Megatron out of that shuttle, had resulted in and what it meant for them both. Even now, Skyfire didn't know (and he doubted Starscream had ever learned the truth, either) whether Starscream had been spotted and followed by Galvatron, or if someone who resented Starscream had spied on them and told the madmech what they'd been doing.

Either way, the result had been the same. He'd caught them at that chasm and had fired on them, just as he'd said to Skyblaze. Skyfire had had only enough time to shove his lover in before the blast had hit.

He'd been startled to waken as a ghost. He'd witnessed the incident with the marker, the battle with Unicron, the exile of the Decepticons...But he'd never been able to learn what had become of Starscream, though he'd had the strange sense that both he and the Sparkling had survived.

Now he knew for sure that they had. A sad, bitter smile passed over his features.

_It's good to know that Starscream still has someone looking out for him. And Skyblaze, too._

_But I should have been there for them._

What he wouldn't give some vorns to hold them both.

The knowledge that they would be dead as well if he hadn't acted was scant comfort.

He took one last look at the doorway through which his Creation and lover had vanished.

"Octane, if you let anything happen to them, I _will_ haunt you," he whispered harshly. "And you won't like what I'll do."

Without another word, Skyfire slipped back into the shadows of the tomb.


End file.
